


Round in Circles

by msbayne (Knaija)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Draco is so spoiled, Drunk Dialing, Drunk Kissing, Harry in jeans, Memory Loss, Muggles, detective!harry, sexy!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msbayne
Summary: Draco is weird. Harry knows this.Draco uses Harry. Harry allows him to.Draco will never change. Harry understands.





	

Feeling unusually hot, Harry woke to find himself caught in Draco’s stifling embrace. Half hidden beneath the lithe bundle of ever-growing limbs, Harry shifted and attempted to pull away when Draco groaned in his sleep, turning away from Harry as he found himself suddenly bare. He shivered from the lost warmth but he didn’t dawdle.

With his new found freedom, Harry got out of bed, dragged on his jeans and shirt and left, sparing one last glance at the sleeping before he left.

**@@@-@@@**

Draco blinked, urging his brain to keep him and his entire body right-side-up because, for some reason, he felt like he should be the other way around. But that couldn’t be right. He needed to keep his feet on the ground. He knew that much as he burped into an unsuspecting man’s face as he received a cringed laugh.

“Harry.” Draco drawled into the phone. “Come pick me up, Harry. I can’t drive.”

“Again, Draco?” Harry said through the phone, whining. But Draco knew that wherever he was, Harry was already picking his keys and heading to Draco. “Where are you?”

“You know where?” Draco said.

Twenty minutes later, Draco was sitting by his car on the ground with his head tucked between his knees as Harry pulled up behind him.

“Get in.”

“I got sick.” Draco said, feeling blue.

“I’ll leave you here.”

“Help me up.” Draco said, holding out his hands as he registered a frustrated sigh followed by the slamming of a door. He laughed. “You can never say no.”

“One of these days, I’ll learn.”

“You bloody well not.” Draco said, leaning into Harry as he allowed himself to be lead to the other car. “I need you.” Harry always smelled so good when he worked late. It was as if his office had a different freshener that clung to his skin every time so that every time Draco had to call him out, he was all spicy and sweet-smelling.

Draco licked his neck.

“Don’t be weird.” Harry chastised.

“You’re blushing.” Draco said, slumping into the backseat gracelessly.

“Because an idiot just licked my neck.”

“That’s not all I want to lick.” He said, sulking as Harry got into the driver’s seat. “I want to lick you.”

“I heard you the first time.”

“Let me lick you.”

“You’re drunk.”

“I don’t care.”

Harry stopped moving in place, adjusting the mirror so that he could look Draco in the eye.

“What happened?”

Draco suddenly found the threads on the car seat very pretty as he admired them, failing to see them clearly.

“Did someone say something to you?”

“No one said anything.” Draco said, knowing that his sulk was now too obvious to hide.

When Harry turned the car back on and eased out of the parking lot, Draco was about to sigh in relief when Harry spoke again.

“Tell me the truth, Draco. I could lock someone up tonight.”

Draco scoffed. Because as hot as it might be to have Harry go back to the club and flash his badge around, Draco didn’t think he had the energy for it.

“Nothing happened.” He said. “I swear.”

Harry let it go.

_____

Draco craped himself all over Harry on his way up the lift to his apartment. It had been quite the draining night and having Harry with him always kept his spirits high, no matter what was going on.

So he watched Harry watch the floor numbers.

He drunk in his studious eyes and his rough bangs.

He pressed his fingers into skin, feeling muscles twitch beneath his grip. And he nearly sighed when Harry took him by the waist and led him off the lift and unto his floor.

“I wasn’t lying.” Draco said, the moment the door closed behind them. “They did nothing to me.” He remembered the entire night with angst and anger. “They invited me out, got me drunk but no one did anything.”

He fell unto his sofa as Harry sat beside him, pulling off Draco’s shoes like the angel that he utterly was.

“That’s a good thing, right?”

“Not really.” Draco sulked again. “I want people to try stuff once in a while.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

“No. You don’t.”

“Yes.” He pulled Harry to look at him as he seriously said: “Yes, I do.”

“Draco-”

He never got to hear what Harry was going to say because he lifted himself and kissed Harry squarely on the lips as Harry groaned, his hands instinctively coming to rest on Draco’s neck.

“We can’t…” Harry said, his lips parted in uncertainty as he looked at Draco with heavy-lidded eyes.

“I want to.” Draco said. “Please, Harry.”

And he kissed him again, climbing into Harry’s lap as Harry shifted back unto the sofa, accommodating Draco… letting him kiss and take what he wanted from the kiss.

Breaking the kiss for a second, he pulled off his shirt as Harry started at his own button-downs. But they soon continued kissing, removing their clothes and barely stopping to kiss as they shrugged off more and more clothing while Draco stayed sitting in Harry’s lap.

By the time Harry’s hand griped at his hips, holding him down as Harry grinded up between Draco’s legs, Draco felt Harry’s dick hard and pressing against his balls.

 _I want this. I want this. I want this_ , he thought, wondering why more people in the world were nothing like Harry Potter.

Harry was kind and bold and his humor or antics never got old for Draco. They could spend hours together and still have things to talk about. After knowing Harry for almost fifteen years, Draco had thought that a time hard to come where they’d be sick of each other. But he guessed, after spending all of secondary school hating each other, they had a lot to make up for in their adult years.

Harry’s hand slid unto his dick and Draco was suddenly jolted into the present, realizing that Harry’s own, very hard dick was poking around under him.

He moaned into the kiss, trying to stop it as bells and alarms went off in his head.

“Harry- wait- stop!”

“Oh Draco.” Harry said, his mouth seeking Draco’s as he moved forward but Draco placed his hand over Harry’s chest and shoved him back unto the sofa. Harry blinked, confused for a few seconds, before his eyes steadied on Draco’s face. “Right.”

He didn’t look angry, but the everlasting dancing mirth that was always present in Harry’s calm, green eyes was gone. Feeling unnerved, Draco considered kissing Harry again. Maybe if he did, Harry wouldn’t look at him with so little joy.

“Harry, I-”

Harry placed a tender finger on Draco’s lips as Draco went quiet and stiff, still sitting on Harry’s legs.

“You’re not ready.” Harry said, looking right into Draco’s eyes. “You might never be.”

“But I-” the finger on his lips pressed again and he went quiet again.

“I just hope you don’t do this with anyone else, Draco.” He frowned. “There’s only so many times before someone else does something to you that you won’t be able to prevent.”

“It’s only you.” Draco said, wishing he could convey how truthful that was. “I’ve never done this before. I never do it with anyone. I just thought that today would be the day.”

“It’s fine.” Harry said, bundling Draco into his arms as he maneuvered both of them off the sofa and unto the soft rug on the floor. “You’re not ready.”

“I’m sorry.” Draco said, feeling tears run down his face.

It wasn’t his fault he didn’t want it like everyone else. It wasn’t his fault he was a freak. But sometimes, when he was with Harry –his best friend, his confidante- he wished that he could be that person. That maybe if he was that persons, then Harry wouldn’t have to go out with all those other people that sometimes kept him away from Draco.

“Don’t cry.” Harry said, wiping at his face as Draco snuggled in, not feeling so trapped and attacked by the hard dick between them now that he didn’t feel required to do anything about it.

“I’m sorry.” He said again.

“There’s nothing to be sorry.” Harry pecked him on the top of his head. “You won’t even remember it in the morning.”

**@@@-@@@**

Harry was working on a case late as he cracked his neck to the left and right, hoping to relieve some of the stress. He’d assumed the Chief would let him off for the weekend but she was adamant that Harry pull a miracle out of his arse.

Again.

But then his phone rang.

“Harry, I’m sick. Come pick up.” Draco whined through the phone.

“Are you drunk again?”

“I can’t drive.” Draco said.

Harry looked down at the files on his table as he shook his head. They’d be there in the morning but right now?

Right now, Draco needed him.


End file.
